


In Another Lifetime

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Malec, Multiple chapters, Sad, Shadowhunters - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus always thought he would be the one watching Alec die. Too often he would find himself lying in bed picturing all the ways it could possibly go down. He was immortal, bound to live forever. But what Magnus never imagined was the look on Alec's eyes, the sadness and desperation of watching him die. He never thought it would be more painful watching those eyes, hearing him cry out in despair. Saying one last time "I love you". Magnus didn't thought, until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like any other, Magnus woke up and was delighted to see Alec's figure right beside him. His handsome, nicely built body covered with runes that Magnus couldn't get enough of. Chairman Meow was by the end of the bed, looking pleased with himself. Magnus gave him a look and then he got up to prepare breakfast. The little things he so much adored to do, in order to make Alec happy. 

No one would have guess that Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be living such a domestic life, especially with a shadowhunter. But he wouldn't have it in any other way.   
Alec moaned as he rolled around to face Magnus just as he was about to leave the room.

"Good morning." He said with a big smile. His black hair messed up from the pillow. Sleepy eyes, he sure as hell was dreamy, Magnus thought.

"I'm on my way to make breakfast." 

"Have you called Jace and Clary yet?" Alec asked, this time a bit more serious.

"Alec, relax. I'm sure Max is fine. And who knows maybe it will awaken something in his uncle and his auntie by spending time with them." At this Alec laughed.

"Do you really believe Jace would be ready to be a parent?" It was a question but he didn't really expected Magnus to reply.

“I’m sure Jace can surprise us.” Magnus said and went to the kitchen.

Although Alec understood and probably felt the same as Magnus, deep down, he also knew Jace. And it’s not that he was irresponsible, they just happened to have danger attached to them. And this particular morning, Alec had woken up with a bad feeling.  
So he grabbed the phone that was on his night stand – all this mundane technology that they had to use for some reason – and he called Jace.

He let it ring a few times before hanging up. Perhaps they were just busy, he thought. So a few seconds later he decided to call again. This happened four times and neither Jace nor Clary were answering their phones.

“MAGNUS” He shouted from the bedroom.

“What is it?” Magnus asked panting from the rush climbing the stairs.

“They are not picking up.” He knew how he sounded but the feeling, deep down inside of him that made him feel anxious, uncomfortable and unstable like something was or had already happened.

“Oh Alec, you called.” Magnus said and Alec noticed a tiny bit of mockery. But this wasn’t just a concerned cheesy parent thing.

“Yes, I did. I just have this feeling. He began telling Magnus. “And not picking up is not helping at all. What if something happened? You know Jace…”

Magnus placed one hand on Alec’s face. The latest rest his cheek on his hand. “I know also that he would protect Max of harm’s way.”  

“How can you not be worried at all?”

“Trust me Alec, I’m always worried. But I can also separate it from logical and reasonable worried.” Magnus had lived many years, thousands. He had seen many things in his time, gone through many battles. He had known enough to not let himself worry for the smallest of things or to be aware of what should or not demand his attention.

He loves his son but he also knows that Jace and Clary would take good care of him. Otherwise he would have never let him go with them.

Magnus kissed Alec softly and went back downstairs. Meanwhile Alec got up and got ready.  About 30 minutes later, his phone rang.

“Yes?” He picked up immediately.

“Hey Alec, sorry we were playing around during breakfast. We didn’t pay much attention to our phones. Is everything alright?” It was Clary, she sounded happy and troubled.

“Yes, everything is fine, just wanted to check on Max.”

“Oh, he’s doing wonderful.” She said. “We just finished eating and I think Jace wants to take him to the beach. They are having a blast together.”

Alec sighed in relief. Max was okay and so was Clary and Jace.

“The beach is for later. Max wants to do something else.” Alec heard Jace distantly talking on the phone.

“Well, we’ll keep you updated if you would like, but I assure you everything is fine.” Clary said and after they hung up.

Alec was feeling better but the anxiety and being nervous was still there. He and Magnus had breakfast and then went on with their lives.

* * *

 

“Does it bother you, not being at the Institute?”

“My parents can handle it. Also Izzy and Simon are there. With Max, it’s just better to live here instead.” Alec replied.

“Do you miss it?”

“Miss what? I’m still a shadowhunter. I’m still part of it. I still have a say, sort of run the Institute as well, I’m just not there as often. What is it with you? I thought we had talked about this before.”

“I know.” Magnus nervously laughed. “It’s just sometimes I feel like you could be happier, being there. Running things, it just would be easier.”

“Magnus,” He grabbed his hand. “I’m more than happy here, with you and Max. We are happy okay? And I know that the Institute is in good hands.”

“I know. Forget it, I’m just being foolish.” Magnus said. They were still holding hands and this conversation had just made Alec even more nervous.

Talking about the Institute, after breakfast, Alec was going to make a quick visit. Things were running smoothly lately and he wasn’t needed that often. Some days they go back and remember everything they had gone through. Valentine, Sebastian… Of course there were still problems with demons, they still went hunting and protecting the world. Alec didn’t miss it. The constant fear of having your life on the line, when they had to worry about Valentine and everything that followed, Alec did not miss that.  

Alec got inside the Institute and it was oddly quiet. He talked through the long corridors until he finally reached the library. Inside he found Simon. He was looking sick and scared. Simon was a shadowhunter as well. And although he used to be a mundane, then made vampire and eventually found his way to becoming a shadowhunter, he was actually good. A few years had passed since he had become one and so far no one had complaints. Simon was a brave one and Alec admitted that now.

But today there was something about him; there was fear in his eyes that Alec had never seen before. Not even when he was just a mundane.

“Simon?”

At the mention of his name, he felt startled and turned around to meet Alec’s eyes. “Alec.” He said. But he didn’t sound excited or pleased to see him.

“Is everything okay? You look frightened.”

“Actually - “ Simon began but he was eating his own words. “Something is happening.”

“What do you mean? Where’s Isabelle? Where are my parents?” Suddenly all his fears from earlier in the morning were coming back. Alec felt like this could be the reason why he was feeling anxious and nervous.

“I don’t know how to explain it. But this morning we woke up and your mother was gone, Alec.” Simon looked scared but then Alec realized he could be afraid for Alec’s reaction or how to tell them and not because of how bad the situation was.

“What do you mean my mother was gone? Where is my father? Where is Isabelle?”

“They went out looking for evidence. Look so this wasn’t my idea but lately there has been some new activity, we suspect that someone is out to get shadowhunters, at first it was typical spree killings, of downworlders but now, they are after shadowhunters as well and basically everyone that gets in the way. They chose it was best not to tell you.” Simon spoke slowly and he moved a couple of steps back. Somehow he was scared of Alec.

Anger begins to rise inside of Alec. How come neither of them bothered to tell him about all of this? Wasn’t he supposed to take care of things? Then he remembered Magnus conversation topic earlier. Perhaps he even knew and was keeping it a secret. _No, Magnus wouldn’t lie to me._ He thought.

“Did it never occur to you, any of you to tell ME ABOUT THIS?” By the end of the sentence Alec was shouting.  “Were you even going to call me to tell me my mother is missing? Is Jace aware of what’s going on?”

“Yes. Well not about what happened today but what about the killings yes. But he’s with Max so I thought – “

“You thought wrong. You should have immediately called me. You should have told me what was happening. I could have taken care of it. How irresponsible of all of you. Laws are meant to be followed. I am the law.” Alec was clearly distraught.

He then realized it was best to not call Jace. Instead he texted Clary. He knew she would handle things better and think about Max before taking any action. He told Magnus immediately who took no time at all to arrive at the Institute.

“Did you know about this?” Alec questioned him.

“I was in the dark as much as you were. I thought things were ok.”

“Things are never ok.” Alec replied.

“What are we going to do?” Magnus asked.

“First I need to see everything you have on what’s been happening,” He spoke directly at Simon. ”Second, we need a plan. I need Isabelle to contact me or to arrive and tell me what they got. And then we are going to get my mother back, find who is behind all of this.”

Simon laughed, and although this was no situation for it, he couldn’t help it. This all felt too familiar, being kidnapped and having them run to his rescue. Alec looked annoyed and was waiting for Simon to give an explanation.

“It’s just, déjà vu I suppose.”

Magnus placed one hand on Simon’s shoulder. “I have a feeling this is far worse than everything we have endured so far.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main goal was to rescue Maryse Lightwood and stop the spree killings. But they were all about to unravel the twisted minds of whoever was beyond what was happening. And at what cost will they get Maryse back?

Magnus, Alec and Simon where at Magnus apartment when Izzy and Robert arrived followed by Luke and Jocelyn, they all looked quite distraught and it was obvious that Robert and Isabelle's search had obtained zero results. 

"Jace and Clary are on their way, with Max as well. Me and Luke can take care of him. Although I would gladly help, I think perhaps Jace and Clary can be better allies at this moment." 

"Of course, Jocelyn. We appreciate it." Magnus said and he looked from her to Alec who simply nodded. 

Alec was clearly still upset and he wanted to shout at his father and his sister for letting this go on without even telling him about it. He kept thinking situations like this could have been avoided if he had been warned about it at an early stage. But now it was too late to think about 'what if's', it was best to deal with the situation without making everyone feel worse than they already do. 

"Alec," Isabelle approached him. "I'm sorry. Simon told me you are upset and you have every right to be. I just – “Alec interrupted her.

"No, it's fine. I am upset. But what's the point of talking about it now? It's already done. Let's just get our mother back." 

"Of course." She replied.

“Do we have a plan?” Simon was the one who spoke.

“Not really. We have some evidence; perhaps it could lead us to where they are.” Robert said. “I never thought it would get this far…” The last sentence sounded more like a whisper. He as well, was aware of the mistake it was to not tell Alec.

“Do you think we will need help, from the werewolves perhaps?” Luke asked.

“The Council must be aware of what’s happening. I’ll contact everyone. The current head of the Institute is missing. We can’t just let this go by and do it ourselves.” Alec said and everyone got moving.

Not long after Maia came around and with her, she brought new pieces of evidence. Apparently this was something that had been going on for longer than Alec could possibly imagine.

“The thing is they are not getting killed. They are just missing. We don’t get the bodies back. This is something else.” Maia said.

“Do you have any idea of where they might be?” Magnus asked.

“As in matter of fact, we do.” This was Lily, who had just walked in and looked pleased with herself. She had just the information they needed. “We have the address where some of the men doing these atrocities are. And I can bet that’s where Maryse might be.”

“Great. So now we just need a plan.” Someone said.

“I have to say it might be not as easy as it seems. From what my sources say, these men are as foolish as they can get. But they are dangerous. It is said they are in possession of several weapons and viruses that can severely harm downworlders and shadowhunters. It seems that the killing sprees are towards mundanes – who are killed and then dropped in the middle of the streets – while the rest gets taken and we rarely get the bodies back.” Lily explained.

“Perhaps some of us should go and verify the premises, then plan for an attack.” Magnus said.

“I’m not sure how good that sounds, but we should definitely be prepared for what we might find.” Alec replied and so they got ready.

Magnus who had the idea was obviously the one who offered immediately to go. Isabelle went as well, alongside with Alec. Lily and Maia were about to offer when Robert pointed that perhaps it wouldn’t be a good idea, since It was dangerous for downworlders.

“As I recall, Magnus is a downworlder as well.” Lily said. “But I get it, we will stay and get ready for a possible attack.”

* * *

 “This does not seem good at all.” Alec pointed out. “I don’t see anyone. This could be a trap.”

“I can’t tell how lying would be do Lily any good. Maybe they are just foolish like she mentioned. And they don’t bother to even have security.”

They walked on dark and humid tunnels. Ahead they began to see bags, big body bags. Isabelle gasped in surprise and shock. It smelled and they seemed to be identified with some sort of system. Magnus read one of the labels.

“It has a blood type, gender, type of downworlder and it seems to have some sort of code name. I can’t understand it.”

“Do you think they are alive?” Isabelle asked.

Magnus didn’t look very optimistic. “Maybe, Lily claims they have viruses and weapons, maybe they are in some sort of state. Why they are keeping the bodies, I have no idea.”

They were all thinking it, but none of them actually said it out loud. Maryse could be in one of these bags. But they preferred to believe she was still alive, somewhere hiding in this building. Suddenly there was a loud rustle followed by giggles. A flash of light or what seemed to be one, appeared and blinded both Isabelle and Alec for a few seconds.

They tossed around struggling to see. But after a few seconds their vision came back. Alec got his bow and arrow ready. Then he noticed something was wrong.

“Where’s Magnus?” he asked.

“What do you mean, he’s right ther- “But he wasn’t and Isabelle soon realized it.

“Oh no. We have to get him back!”

“But how? We have no idea how he even disappeared.”

“It was that stupid light.” Alec said. “They took Magnus. We have to get them back.”

They considered for a while what the best plan was. Isabelle then decided to go back and bring Jace. By now they should be back with Max and like Jocelyn had offered, they would take care of him.

Alec was hesitant into leaving knowing that they had Magnus. He didn’t want to abandon him but he also knew that Magnus would understand. They couldn’t do much all by themselves. They had the confirmation already that they were indeed at the building. The situation demanded for a better planned attack.

“What happened? Where’s Magnus?”

“They got him. Don’t ask how, we aren’t even sure ourselves. We need to go back immediately. They have several body bags in the tunnels and we can’t know for sure if they are alive or dead. Each minute we waste here discussing it, is a minute that both Magnus and my mother are in danger.” This was no longer the controlled and rules follower Alec, there was something in him that had lost control and he was fighting to be able to think rationally. 

“I’ll reunite everyone.” Robert said.

“Is Jace back?”

“Yes. They are inside. I find it best to not tell Max that his father is gone.”

“Magnus is not gone. We know exactly where he is, we just need to go back and get him.”

Max was still young but he was not a fool. He could tell from the anxiety reeking out of everyone that something was going on. And seeing his father returning without Magnus plus the absence of his grandmother, it confirmed all his suspicions.

“Father!” He said smiling widely when he saw Alec entering the room. “I’ve missed you.” He jumped to hug Alec.

“I’ve missed you too.” Alec hugged him back. “I love you.”

“I love you too Father. Where is Dad?” He said. He already knew the answer but there was still hope in his voice.

“Dad is not home right now. But he will be, very soon.” He tried to smile. “For now, I need you to stay with Luke and Jocelyn is that okay?”

Max nodded.

In the other room everyone was getting ready. This was a shot in the dark, quite literally but they wouldn’t know what they were up against until they faced it.

Jace and Isabelle waited outside while Alec went inside alone, he wanted to catch them by surprise and perhaps even make them believe he was indeed all by himself.

There were vampires and werewolves as well, waiting in the shadows. They avoided getting too close. After all, deep down everyone was afraid.

Alec walked through the long corridors, making sure he wouldn’t get hit by surprise or get caught with the same flash light again. He made it all the way till he found some stairs. They seemed to lead him in the correct way.  Alec entered a dark and wide room.

"Alec Lightwood. How nice of you to join us." A man in a long black robe appeared. He looked tall and thin but nicely built. Probably looked like someone you shouldn't mess with. His voice was dark and twisted. "You would like to know we have something that belongs to you." The man said and he pointed at Magnus who suddenly showed up behind him, followed by two men who were holding him by the arms. He looked bruised and his wrists were tied up. 

Anger began to rise inside of Alec but he tried to remain as calm as he could. He would not react and make a scene. He would not let his anger take the best of him and cause him Magnus life. In fact, Alec tried to sound as unaffected as he could.

"First of all, Magnus is not an object or a property; thereby he does not 'belong' to me. Second, you should probably think twice before you do anything that you might regret." 

"Spiky today aren't we?" The man laughed. He did not seem to be afraid and for Alec, that either meant the man was foolish or he was well protected and someone to not mess with. "I'm sure they will love Magnus. Look at him." He pointed again. "Oh the money we will make." At this Alec looked up troubled and surprised.

_Money? Are they selling shadowhunters and downworlders?_

Alec couldn't understand how come they have gotten their hands on Magnus. Now they had to rescue two people, Maryse and Magnus. This was not going to be easy. The men were not taking Alec's presence seriously but soon enough Jace and Izzy joined him.

The 3 men did not look impressed. In fact they laughed as they saw Jace and Isabelle. 

"Am I supposed to run away with fear now?" One of them mocked.

The three of them looked the same, with the same clothes and same physical aspect. They did not seem to have any runes on them, so they guessed they couldn't be shadowhunters. 

“I know you have my mother as well. Where is she?”

One of the men laughed, again. “Oh, she’s far gone.”

“What do you mean, she’s gone?” This was Isabelle who questioned him.

“Well we sold her of course. Don’t asks us why, our job is simply to deliver, you see. We capture them, we beat them up a little bit when necessary,” the man laughed again and looked at Magnus. The bruises on his face were quite clear. The room was dark but they all could tell he was in a bad shape. Magnus had put up a fight. “And then we sell them. Oh the money we make.”

“Doesn’t that sound marvellous? Now, give him back before any of you get hurt.” Jace said. He pulled his seraph blade and he attacked.

The men although nicely built did not seem to have a great deal of fighting skills. They were hit a couple of times. While Isabelle and Jace were busy fighting, Alec ran towards Magnus and quickly began to untie him.

“Alec,”

“Don’t. It’s okay. I got to you.”

Alec, no.”

“What do you mean no? We have to leave now.” He said.

“ _Alexander_ , it’s a trap.” He said now flexing his arms and rubbing his sore wrists.

The three men were now lying on the floor, covered in blood. They were not dead but they were badly hurt. Isabelle did not have a single hair in her head misplaced, same could be said for Jace.

“Piece of cake. Let’s go.”

“But Jace, what about our mother?” Izzy asked.

“Let’s bring one of them for interrogation.”

“You do not understand.” Magnus spoke. “This is a trap. This place, they will track us back. Also I think they injected me with something. I don’t know what it is but I feel funny.” After that, Magnus fainted.

“We need to go, now!” Alec demanded.

Jace grabbed one of the men that was lying unconscious on the floor. They got outside and everyone got closer.

“What happened? Where’s Maryse? Who’s that guy?” Questions were coming from everywhere.

“The other two are inside. Magnus mentioned something about a trap so whoever goes in, be careful.” Alec said.

Izzy reached Simon and gave him a kiss. “Be careful.” She whispered.

Clary, Simon, Lily, Maia and a few more shadowhunters plus vampires and werewolves went inside. The mission was to retrieve as much as they could for possible information and to make sure if those in the body bags were dead or alive. Carefully they made their way in.

Magnus was still unconscious by the time they got home. He was still breathing. Alec took care of his bruises. Lucky Max was already gone and at Luke and Jocelyn’s house when they got home.

“What’s wrong with him?” Izzy asked.

“I have no idea. We need to call someone. He needs help. Look at his skin!!” Alec pointed out.

Magnus’ skin was turning purple and there was something running on his veins. Alec was getting more frightened by the minute.

“PLEASE, CALL SOMEONE.”

Alec was beginning to feel desperate. Magnus was not waking up, whatever that was inside of him seemed to be making its way inside of his veins, possibly his organs, his bruises did not seem to be getting any better, and his heart beat was getting slower.

“No, don’t do this.” Alec said. He was holding Magnus hands. “This is not the day I lose you Magnus Bane.”

Isabelle was going through the list of several contacts and the one that caught her attention was Tessa Gray. Maybe she could help.

“Should I call Catarina? Or perhaps even Tessa?” Isabelle asked.

“I don’t care. JUST CALL SOMEONE. I’m losing him...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this happened. And next chapter will be the end of this work and filled with emotions. I'm not ready to write it. I want to stop or change the way this is going to end but well, I "can't". Enjoy I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s wrong with him?” Simon asked as he walks in the room.

Everyone was looking exhausted and devastated. Isabelle moved closer to Simon and she led him outside. Too much was going on so her first reaction was to hug him. She needed someone for comfort.

“Shh... It's okay" he said while placing his arms around her.

“Magnus… He, I think he won’t survive this.” Simon missed the days when he had no heartbeat for it was racing tremendously at the moment. “I called Tessa. She’s inside and she says she’s doing everything she can but he’s not waking up.”

“I don’t even know what to say.”

“What about my mother?” Isabelle asked.

“Well, at least we have good news." Simon's face lighten up a little bit. "We were able to find her. The place was indeed sort of a trap but we all made it out safe and sound.”

Simon led Isabelle to Maryse. Her mother was still quite shaken from being kidnapped but lucky she had no signs of being poisoned.

“You should take care of those injuries.”

“I will. Where’s Alec? And where’s Magnus?”

Simon and Isabelle looked at one another and for a minute or so, neither of them dared to say a word.

“It’s bad isn’t it?”

Isabelle just nodded.

 

“Why aren't you doing something?”

“Alec, I've tried all I could. I don’t recognize this. This must be some kind of new virus; I’m doing all I can.”

“It’s not enough. BRING ME SOMEONE ELSE. CAN’T YOU SEE HE’S DYING?”

“Shouting won’t help him, Alec.” Jace said. “Tessa is doing all she can.”

“Don’t you dare tell me what is good for him or not.” Alec rose up and got up on both his feet. He was feeling weak, he had spent a few days with barely eating and standing constantly right next to Magnus bed.

“Alec, do you mind stepping outside with me for a second?” Tessa gently asked.

“I don’t want to leave him.”

“It’s okay, it won’t take long. Jace can stay and he will make sure to call us if necessary.”

His body trembly and there were tears in his eyes even though he kept cleaning his cheeks as they fell down. Tessa kept a strong posture and she spoke in a light tone. The signs of a life time of heart break were quite clear in her eyes. She knew what Alec was going through and she thought he needed a piece of advice. Or at least some words of comfort.

 “What do you need Tessa?” Alec thought that perhaps he ought to be more respectful or even address her in a different manner but then he realized he simply couldn’t care any less. Magnus wasn’t gone yet but Alec was already feeling that way.

“I’m not sure if you are familiar with my story but I was married once-”

“Yes, I know. Will Herondale. Because of Jace I… I know a lot about it.”

“I don’t want to give you a lecture and tell you it’s going to be okay because well, to be absolute honest with you, it’s not going to be okay. I knew it was going to happen, I would live forever but Will would grow old and eventually die. I’m sure this was one of the concerns you had when you started dating Magnus.” Alec only nodded and Tessa kept going. “Perhaps Will would be a better helper right now if I had been the one to die first… But whatever you do, never let go of your friends, _your parabatai_ , you will need them more than ever. And you may not find someone else that you will love and he will love you back like you loved Magnus, but you have a son and that’s going to be tough but he needs you. All I’m saying is don’t turn your back at them.”

“So you’re telling me that Magnus is going to die?”

“I tried all that I could. All that I knew. But this is something I had never seen before, this virus or whatever it is. It’s killing him and it won’t last too long, say goodbye to him. That’s important. Be sure to be by his side. Make peace with the idea. I’m sorry Alec.”

Alec was feeling weaker than before. He couldn’t tell if what Tessa told him had helped at all or made him feel even worse. But she did open his eyes to not ruining the relations with everyone around him. He had shouted at Jace, been rude to Izzy and everyone who had gotten near. Anyone that had mentioned the possibility of Magnus dying, Alec had reacted poorly. However deep down, Alec found himself not caring. He could argue with Tessa or he could simply let it go. 

He went back to the room to find Magnus awake.

“MAGNUS” Alec yelled, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He ran towards the bed, to his lover, his best friend, his husband. “Magnus.”

“It’s okay Alexander.”

“No, it’s not okay. I refuse to accept this is happening.”

“Death is a funny thing isn’t it.” Magnus said. He had been unconscious for so long but now he was being playful and smiling. He seemed to be in no pain.

“Please don’t. I’ll do anything, it was supposed to be me, you and Max forever. Not like this, I can’t do this without you. Don’t leave me.”

At this point the room was cold and empty. Everyone had stepped outside to give them a private moment. Tessa’s job was done but out of respect and honour of hers and Magnus friendship she decided to stay.

Back in the room, Alec’s eyes were filled with tears. But even in this moment, Magnus noticed he was still holding back. He felt sad of course, devastated because he knew what was going to happen. He still wanted to get to know Alec better. To spend more moments with him, to have more children, be a parent. Watch Max grow into a beautiful young man. Immortality is a tricky thing. Magnus had never thought much about death, at least not his own.

“Why?”

“It’s okay Alec. I believe in you and you are going to be fine. Tell Max I love him. Where is he? Does he know?”

“He’s with Jocelyn and Luke. Magnus I can’t. I can’t do this without you, I don’t know how to tell him.”

“He’s a smart kid, Alec. And he’s old enough to understand. He needs you. And you are going to need him.”

Magnus didn’t want to die, for this last moments he felt like he could do anything. He felt well, he felt healthy, and he even thought that maybe he would be okay. The virus was gone and Tessa had saved his life.

But then he felt it, running through his veins, eating him up inside. Destroying everything it took sight of. He didn’t have much time left. In those last minutes he made a list and told Alec was his wishes were. He had plans and ideas and he tried to tell him everything as much as he could.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander Lightwood. The happiest moments of my long life. I wouldn’t have want it any other way. If you had met me before I would have called you a fool for believing in true love. For believing that soulmates are real. But with you, we were destined to be. And on this day Alexander, I tell you that we are bound together. And not today or tomorrow but in another lifetime, we will meet again. And we will love each other without boundaries.”

Alec was holding Magnus hands and he was crying, harder than he ever did. He was letting it all out. No more hiding or shames, he felt it, inside of him something was dying, his heart was breaking and he could feel it. Cracking in his bones, the pain was overwhelming. And he leaned in to give Magnus one last kiss as his eyes lost the sparkle and his skin lost colour, Magnus was fading away.

And in his ear, Alec whispered, “I love you. Today, tomorrow even more and I’ll love you forever for each time our souls meet.”

Neither of them was really a believer, they knew the supernatural very well. But they also knew how much they loved each other and in this last moment, they swore to love each other for eternity, even beyond the grave.

“Goodbye Alexander Lightwood. I love you. Tell Max I love him very much,” for this Magnus could no longer fight the tears. If only he had wondered how and when he would die. For it never occurred to him how terribly it would pain him to watch Alec suffer. The despair in his eyes as he watched Magnus, how in his last wave of breath he finished his sentence, “I’ll never forget either of you.”

And so on Alec hold on to him, with Magnus in his arms, lifeless, he cried and he cried and screamed until his voice was hoarse and someone had to break in and take Magnus away. He didn’t cared and he didn’t noticed when Jace grabbed him and hugged him. He didn’t listen to each sorry directed at him.

He knew better, he knew he had to react and move on. There were things he needed to do, deal with Max and explain to him what happened. But Alec could barely accept what had happened, now feelings of revenge were clouding his judgement. He wanted to kill whoever had created that virus. He wanted to cause pain just like the one he was feeling.

It took him a long time before he was able to rationally think or make a wise decision. Grieve and loss were consuming him. He had lost before, he had felt devastated and heartbroken when his little brother died but he had found a way to finally accept it. Now, he thought it was impossible. Alec was losing the ability to even think at all. But in some other moment of his life, losing Magnus would have been the ultimate strike, but now he had Max to think about. It was not fair or correct as a parent to let his son grief alone. So for him, Alec found the strength he so badly needed.

Alec wasn’t alone, he had a family, he had a son who was suffering as well but who was willing to step up, Magnus wasn’t wrong, Max was indeed a strong child. He would be okay, eventually they would find their way back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare as well as the plot mentions from the books. 
> 
> All spelling, grammar mistakes will be corrected once this work is finished.


End file.
